Takumi Aldini
Takumi Aldini (タクミ・アルディーニ Takumi Aldini) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy who is a self-proclaimed rival to Sōma Yukihira. Takumi is from an Italian family restaurant called Trattoria Aldini in Italy. Aside from that, Takumi is also one of the many students who witnessed Sōma's infamous speech during the opening ceremony and has a strong determination to defeat Sōma in order to become a top chef. Appearance Takumi has short blonde with a fringe that parts to both sides and one in between the two. Takumi has a neat hair cut and often wears a white Italian chef clothing whenever he is cooking. Personality Pride with his Italian culinary expert, Takumi take his signature cooking style very seriously by using every style as refine as he could. Like Soma, Takumi is very resourceful and able to adapt to use any ingredient to make a refined dish. Like most of the student in the academy, Takumi is prideful student over his family restaurant and thought that his cooking style as flawless to anyone. In the same time, Takumi is also hardworking to improvises his skill and elegance of the dish, using both his vast knowledge of ingredients and strong will to do such signature dishes without failing his expectations. Whenever his dish is done, his catchphrase would be Buon Appetito(Italian of Bon Apattie) or to impress his client. Despite his prideful and boastful personalities, Takumi is a chef of honor and valor who refuses to use cheats to earn his victory. As the honorable chef, Takumi would refer a clean match so he can see a true potential of his rival. Takumi is also rather sensitive towards about losing to anyone, particularly Soma whom he see his skills as a threat of his life in the academy. He is also has an interior complex to over the fact that he must succeed no mater what and he can't let anything that stand in his way, even if he clearly know about his fears about losing. Due to that fear, Takumi constantly improving his skills and having his philosophy that winning is everything, especially when confronted bitter and strong rivals (particulate Soma when he witness Soma's resourcefulness and creativity.); which ironically that he would become one the Yukihira Genius's friend. Due to his obsession of winning Soma at all means, Takumi is easily agitated in jealousy when Soma take attention to his allies and even his rivals before him, which he constantly reminds Soma that he will be his only rival, not everyone else. Plot Back Story Born with Japanese-Italian blood parents, Takumi along with his twin brother Isami lived in Italy with their uncle, whom is the owner to the family restaurant named Trattoria Aldini. Since the age of 5, he learn his very first cooking along with his uncle and through his training, Takumi managed to mastered his Italian Cuisine and other cooking besides Italian. His training would be proved it's worth as it took 8 years for the young Takumi to become the main chef of the restaurant. Takumi's early professionalism has comes to fruition as he received ovations from all kinds of customers, however in the same time he also lost interest upon improving further of his cookery skills; much to the concerns from his father, who was also the Trattoria Aldini's main chef. In order to prove his cookery skills to the world, Takumi is under his uncle recommendation (it was his father's), to polish his skills further by study aboard to Tootsuki Culinary Academy, one of the famous and prestige culinary school in Japan. Takumi was shocked of his uncle words at first as he never heard of Japan, until his uncle told him that the young Takumi that the academy he is enrolled would beyond ordinary and wished him to see the world outside Italy. With his brother Isami agreed to go with his brother to Japan, Takumi had decided to set his journey to Japan while polishing his skills since it was also his first adventure outside Italy. Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy With the help of his father acquaintance in Japan, Takumi and Isami managed to enrolled to the prestigious culinary academy and since then, Takumi took every chance he had to learn the differ cooking technique and gained knowledge to make his dish as unique as possible, with high hopes that he would use his best achievements to prove his worth before return to Italy. He is also highly anticipated that with his abundance experience in culinary knowledge during his study in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, he would bring his family restaurant to fame not only in Italy, but also internationally beyond the boarders of Italy and Japan. 2 years later, Takumi is passed his assignments and exams with flying colors and his efforts has became inspiration to many of his peers in the academy. On the 92nd Generation Orientation Day Ceremony, Takumi was among of many students listened to the director's speech while listened as his brother giggled over the rules of the Tootsuki. Takumi confidently complied that with his past experience as a front line professional chef, passing the academy would be a piece of cake for him and defeat was never crossed his mind. However, Soma's sudden presence would changed his life forever. in the midst of the Orientation Day Ceremony, Takumi was also among of many students listens over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, in the academy. With Soma's infamous ambition speech had gotten into him, Takumi was quickly irritated over Soma's quote and would try to prove Soma wrong about "losing to a bunch whom never face the customers directly" with his strong tenacity and determination to defeat with his would-be rival; began his unprovoked rivalry with Soma. Training Camp, Rivalry and Unlikely Friendship with Soma Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc In the training camp, Takumi finally faced Soma in person and purposely stepped on Soma's left shoe as his "formal greeting". Not only Takumi didn't apologize for his actions, he further challenged Soma to a duel and promised Soma that he will crush his dream to become the best chef in the world, to which he immediately request his match from one of the 10 Alumni, Inui Hinako. Unfortunately, for Hinako's confusion about relation between his duel and her current assignment would made him embarrassed in front of his nemesis and angrily told Soma that he will challenge Soma before dragged by his twin brother. With the assignments began, the Aldini Twins is the only team that found other ingredients other than the typical ingredients (fish and wild vegetables) by most student found in the restricted vicinity in the test grounds. Takumi captured a wild duck as his main theme and warned Soma that his challenge will not be ignored. With their ingredients are ready, the Aldini Twins began their fast work with their ingredient to create their masterpiece, Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo. With high speed, creative arts an also his usage of Mezzaluna, a cooking knife which only the professional chef, Takumi's Grilled Aigamo is done in a matter of minutes and give a big impression to Inui. While other student thought that Takumi's sauce, Salsa Verde ,would be out of theme since he, as the Italian Cuisine chef, shouldn't perform on his Italian Cuisine since the theme is a Japanese dish thought that Takumi is risking his qualification to proceed in the camp, Takumi explains to the students that he used his improvised version of Uruka as the main ingredient, thus making his Salsa Verde as a Japanese version Salsa Verde. With the dish had impressed Inui's taste buds, the Aldini Twins passed the first round and surpassed others students, including Team Soma. With they finished their dish, Takumi would challenge Soma to create his dish to surpass Takumi's own and anticipate which dish would Soma make with high expectations that makes Takumi to meet his match. Little did he know about Soma's cunning, Takumi would never thought over Soma's usage of the Kaki Peanuts, Hinako's favorite snack, as his eureka for his main ingredient to an uncertain dish. Further his confusion, Takumi is ordered to keep the seed while his nemesis and Megumi went outside again to seek more raw ingredients, which he fuming in anger while reluctantly watched his nemesis's departure for more ingredient hunting. Unwilling to accept a default victory, Takumi waits until Soma return while trying to figure out the relation of the Kaki Peanuts to Soma's purposed dish. As Soma and Megumi returned with the collected raw ingredients, Takumi is angry about Soma's slack which almost wasted precious time while accidently crushed the seeds. To his surprise however, Soma not only did not scold Takumi for crushing the seeds, he actually thanked Takumi for making his job easier, much to Takumi surprise. While observing Soma's style of cooking with unique ideas and style, Takumi finally realized about his nemesis ideas and understand over Soma's ambitious speech through his observation on the skill. While Soma's innovative and creative Yukihira Style Char Okiage would even impressed Inui, Takumi was shocked over the results as Team Soma had passed the first round. With both Aldini Twins and Team Soma passed Hinako's test, Takumi attempts to ask Inui of which dish is the best, only to confused her further as both dishes are so unique and delicious that she can't make a mind about it. Until Inui's sudden departure to the room and left the result to be a no contest, both Takumi and Soma are dumbfounded as both chef realized that they were toyed by the Alumni's cunning all along; prompted to Takumi bigger shock that Soma relaxed about the result. Unsatisfied over the indecisive result, Takumi issues his Shokugeki challenge to Soma to settle their score and told Soma that he had to accept his challenge no matter what. Takumi was then bid fare well to his nemesis which in irony, Takumi eventually sat beside his nemesis and quickly taking his word back to cover his embarrassment. While in the bus, Takumi remarked his concern about Soma's astonished creativity, resourcefulness and amazing cooking skills could be match his own style and feared that achievements in his past based on mere knowledge and technique wouldn't be enough to best Soma. He further worried that even if the duel is ended in not contest, he is having an ill hunch that his defeat to Soma could be inevitable despite his amazing skills and abundance knowledge in the past years. To ensure that all his life effort wouldn't be in vain, Takumi would vowed himself that he had to surpass Soma no matter the cost. Takumi's fear is also became his pure tenacity and determination that prompted Soma almost to be serious and open to the world, having a remark that should he stayed in the his family restaurant he wouldn't expect to see such talented chef like Takumi be around in the academy. Even after the camp's first round, Takumi is still concerns over Soma's skills and he began to losing his concentration during the extra assignment is commenced by Seikimori Hitoshi, another legend from the Alumni 10. His lack of concentration would made him left behind to Soma, who already finish 50 dishes effortlessly before him. Regardless, Takumi managed to finishes all 50 dishes. After he finally finished his task, Takumi is on his pursue towards Soma to the Tootsuki Resort Spring Bath and surprised about the odd friendship between Soma and the Doujima Gin, the living legend and also one of the guest judges of this camp. Dumbfounded about the sudden odd friendship between the living legend and the rookie, Takumi then began his conversation with Soma about their friendship, led to Doujima suspicions that he knew found Soma's surname elsewhere. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Arc As the rumors about Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud spreed all over the hotel, Takumi is worried over Soma as he hoped that he can settle their rivalry without Soma being expelled from the academy. While he about to talk with Soma, Takumi would meet Soma's former rival, Mito Ikumi, who he didn't have good terms with and later assumed that Soma actually humbled the alumni since Soma is still in the hotel, which he confused that Soma is actually lost (actually a draw) to Shinomiya, which both him and Ikumi curious about what happened before Soma cut their word by telling any one of them not mentioned about it. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Takumi joins the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed high class breakfast buffet and the practice assignment would be started from tonight and the real trial would begin at 6.A.M. next morning, with the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs for their preparations (though there are options for them to go to bed after they done their blueprint recipe) ;instantly demoralized almost every remaining students in the hall except Takumi and the other talented students. Seeing it as an bright opportunity to prove his worth to Soma, Takumi told Soma that he will looking forward towards to his dish while introducing his Aldini Style breakfast set that proved to be superior to Soma's. Sadly enough, Takumi was livid by Isami's sudden revelation about the Aldini Style dishes as Soma asked about the Aldini Style breakfast, the latter he attempts to shut Isami from spoil further while leave in embarrassment. During the practice assignment, Takumi is making the breakfast dish which he seemly impressed the dish since he used all out on it so he can catches up with Soma quickly without knowing that Isami began to felt his obsession much more a burden than motivation since his tough tenacity to beat Soma is also dragging his brother into it. As the morning trial is finally commences, Takumi was seen by Soma in Hall A while yell at Soma that he is going to take him on and decided to pass by anything deemed necessary, while wish his nemesis to pass the test to so he can have a rematch with solid results after the camp. While Doujima introduced to the students that the crowd of guests of all ages, from children to adults, including Tootsuki Resort Supplier Veteran 3 (Tokusou,Kousuke & Kyusaku), the prime staff of the Tootsuki Resort(Sakuma Tokihiko ,Sena Hiromi and other staff) as the main judges of the trial, Takumi would remarked the trial is so challenging as if it has linked to the real life career situation, prompt him to be wary and avoid any possible mistakes than will screw him over. Moments after the trials commenced, Takumi would introduce his breakfast work, The Aldini Style . With the hotel staff impressed over the taste of his dish, Takumi had his first lead and he proceed to finish the remaining 199 dishes. As he finished all 200 meals, the Aldini Miracle was relieved that he is done while claimed that it consumed more time than he could imagined; while begin to switch his observation to Soma and wondered how is he doing on his side. To his sudden shocking revelation, Takumi saw his arch-rival was "stunned" and stood like a lifeless scarecrow, with only 8 dishes made while silently hustle his rival (he would not accept Soma's "loss" and only his clean Shokugeki would decided his victory & defeat) since he know well that Soma has his own way to get out of this mess. While witnessing Soma's alternative plan which finally reach the 200 dishes with the nick of time, Takumi is relief that Soma is pass the trial as he also witness Soma confronted by Erina's cousin, Nakiri Alice. Even after the Breakfast buffet Struggle is finished, Takumi joins the rest of the students to proceed and finish the remaining extra assignments until Day 5 afternoon. After the tiring hours of work, Takumi is then joined the remaining 628 students into an afternoon assembly while listens to Doujima golden speech and ready for the next round which is actually the Banquet for Victor as the reward for all the surviving student. He is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including his arch rivals Soma) in the Banquet of Victors with Isami, and he is also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Election Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Takumi is among the students to seek their names on the the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election . Like Soma, Takumi too is among the chosen ones while anticipate such event is much earlier than their fated Shokugeki, Takumi would once again issues a challenge towards Soma and with high hopes that Soma is taking the battle seriously; which the later was livid about Soma's dense behavior as he greet Ikumi first before him, while tends to stop Isami from laughing about Later after the announcement and Soma claimed that the Summer Vacation, Takumi tells Soma and Ikumi that since they were all chosen for the event, they wouldn't going to take the break and they would use the holiday to utilize their skills for the upcoming event; claiming that this event is a perfect stage to test and see each other hard work results and progression. Takumi would joins Ikumi and Soma to promise each other that they will be meeting together for the Main Tournament before depart themselves in separated ways for their Summer Vacation. As the theme for the event has announced as curry as the theme, Takumi would use the Summer Vacation to order a flight return to Italy and begin to put his cookery into practice while making researches about the curry dishes so his pace would come close to Soma's own skills with his new training as well as new recipe. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale 1 Month after the announcement, Takumi take his flight back to Japan and joins the 60 participant as the Gala of All Festival has finally approaches. While return to Japan, Takumi is not amused over Soma's confrontation his another rival, Hayama Akira the Curry Genius, which he suspects that Soma is has already forgotten the heated rivalry between him and Soma. Agitated over the scene, Takumi walks forward to Soma's side and reminds the Yukihira Genius that the "real" rival would be only him and nobody else. His warning however is interrupted Isami, who is now became more well built and taller after his constant training a month; making the Aldini Miracle livid that the topic has been ignored by Soma again. Just before Takumi would even make his point to Soma, the light turned out as he would barely see anything and much to his dismay once again ignored by Soma as Soma would tell about it later,until Nakiri Senzaemon made his presence known which led Takumi no choice but to put his words on hold, With the announcement from Senior Nakiri that he is a part of the 92nd Generation Students, Takumi would remained silent as he took back his intention to talk with Soma and learn from the principle's quote that the qualifiers for this year Main Tournament are only 8 students, which means the top 4 of each Block would be the prime qualifiers to the Main Tournament. With the time ticking into the last seconds for the event, Takumi would tell Soma that both he and Soma will be meeting each together as the prime 8 qualifiers for the Main Tournament before his departure to Stadium B for his side of battle. As the Gala of All Festivals has finally commences, Takumi managed himself without his brother's aid even when Isami is right beside him. In his cooking, Takumi arranges his recipes and uses his Mezzaluna once again. However this time, he focus his on the dough instead of other ingredients. He changed the shape of the dough into cubes before moving another recipe for his curry dish. With that kind of skills, both he and Isami surprises the audiences As both brothers performance received magnificent cheers from the crowd, Takumi would tell his brother to come at him with all the skills he has since they are battle each other now for the prestigious spot of the Main Tournament, only to be livid to Isami's jokes that he would cry whenever losing which led him to shut him up by telling his has not cried since primary school days. Both he and Isami are the few participants that catches the eye of Sendawara Orie, one half of the prestigious Sendawara Twins and the head judge of the Block B, and also witness Megumi's uncanny knife skill to cut the angle fish with precision that would shock the audience in the stadium. As the time for cooking has finally concluded, Takumi and Isami has done cooking and witness the judgement of the 5 judges upon the participants. As one of the judges, Kita Osaji the millionaire, claims that to get all of the judges approval of the dish the students has to pass the 50 points as the eligible passing points, Takumi would begin speechless as he understands that having a good dish alone may not enough to impress the judges since they demands quality of the dish, while he and his brothers watch the elimination even rough and merciless. Like the other audience, participants and the judges, Takumi would senses Sadatsuka's Black Curry Laksa's foul stench is so extreme that she had to cover her nose while wondering if such displayed dish could be anything but consumable. Despite the stench of the dish, Megumi is shocked as the judges finally dares to eat the food and give 84 points to Sadatsuka for the unlikely deliciousness of the food; making Sadatsuka as the first (and temporary) leading participant to pass the 50 points. With that odd impression, Takumi is realized that Sadatsuka is no pushover like any other talents in the academy; prompt him to think that she would meet an unlikely challenge for the prestigious entry of the Main Tournament which even with the Aldini Twins found it impossible. Cooking Style Most of Takumi's style of cooking are basically Italian. In certain cases however, Takumi also managed to convert his Italian dish into another kind of regional cuisine with his vast knowledge of the recipe and cooking methods, along with his unique style. Due to that advantage, Takumi could replace any of his Italian cuisine ingredients as the alternative way to create any style of cuisine he wishes to create, especially the non-Italian cuisine. Thanks to his past kitchen experience and rigid training under his family restaurant, Takumi mastered almost any cooking tools, even the Mezzaluna, a two handle cooking knife which is used by the professional Italian chefs, with incredible speed to make the cutting neat as the main art of his cooking method. Dishes Italian Aldini Style Frittata:One of Takumi's original breakfast during the Breakfast Buffet Struggle. Unlike most egg dishes, Takumi's dish is consists of salad which he claimed that it is a healthiest of all. Original [[Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo| Grilled Aigamo with Spices with Japanese Salsa Verde]]:Replaced from the Italian Dish to the Japanese version of grilled duck, Takumi's converted the original Italian sauce, Salsa Verde, into the Japanese original sauce with the Japanese ingredients such as his self-prepared Uruka . It is so unique that even some legends like Hinoko call the dishs international sensation ''Shokugeki'' Records Non Shokugeki cooking duel Clubs *Unknown Trivia *Like Soma's enrollment, Takumi's enrollment was under the recommendation of his family, particularly his father who he idolized and wished to surpassed. References Navigation Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Italian Character Category:Rival Category:Chef Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students